The Siren's Song
by jjbird
Summary: Jack and Samantha, on a snowy evening. One shot.


**A/N: **I haven't had time to do a Christmas story this year, and this is one I wrote a couple of years ago for another site. I thought I might just pop it in here... If you don't know the song 'Baby, It's Cold Outside', then this won't make a lot of sense, as the lyrics are pretty much all in here. Trust me, get the Dean Martin or even Tom Jones version, it'll help (I didn't know when I wrote this that Jessica Simpson and her hubby had recorded a version, but I'd say just ignore _that_)… This was betaed by the lovely Mariel so long ago she's probably forgotten that she did, but she rocks, as always.

Merry Christmas, happy holdays and have a great New Year. Really -I insist...

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Without a Trace or its characters, but give me half a chance...

* * *

**The Siren's Song**

Jack looked out the window into the night. Eventually, he turned back to Samantha, who sat on the sofa. Taking pleasure in the sight of her, he lifted his wine glass and took a sip.

"I really can't stay."

She looked over at him. "Baby, it's cold outside."

He nodded; that was obvious. He put the glass down on the window ledge. Outside didn't look half as enticing as she did.

"I've got to get away," he said, returning his gaze to the window and the wintriness beyond.

"…It's _cold_ outside," she emphasized, getting up and coming towards him.

"This evening's been so…" he paused, watching some snow sliding down the glass, and reached his fingers out to follow its progress, "…very nice."

It always was, and it was always hard to leave.

They hadn't done much, just quietly sat and enjoyed each other's company, letting the cares of the day evaporate.

She stood behind him, wrapping her arms around him, pulling his hands away from the glass. "Jack, your hands are just like ice." She held them tightly, giving some of her warmth to him. "Please don't hurry," she said, pressing her cheek against his shoulder.

He leaned back into her, sighing. She was making this difficult, as usual. And as usual, he gave in –a little bit. "Well, maybe just half a drink."

Samantha grinned at the small victory. "Put some music on while I pour," and she retrieved the bottle from the table.

Jack went over to her CD player and hit the play button. Soft jazz, which she knew he liked, filled the room as he went back to the window.

Returning with the bottle, Samantha gestured outside. "It's bad out there; I don't think there are any cabs to be had."

He watched her as she refilled his glass, wondering how to break this spell.

She smiled and moved a little closer. She looked into his eyes. They caught the light like starlight.

"No, no, no," Jack protested, uselessly, as her eyes focused on his lips. "I really can't stay."

She looked at him through her lashes. "Come on, don't hold out; it's cold outside."

He sipped his wine. "I simply must go," he said, remembering how his welcome had been so nice and warm.

"I'm so glad you dropped in." Samantha said, taking a sip out of his glass as he gazed at her. "Look out the window at the storm."

Jack knew damn well it wasn't anything that bad.

She was standing very, very close to him now, thinking how delicious his lips looked… "I've never seen… such a blizzard before."

He raised an eyebrow at that. "I've got to go home."

"You'll freeze out there."

He shot another glance out the window.

"It's up to your knees out there," she said, pointing down at the whole inch of snow on the sidewalk, illuminated by the streetlight.

He sighed. "There's bound to be talk tomorrow, or something implied."

"How can you do this to me?" she said, a touch unhappily. "If you caught pneumonia and died…" she left the sentence hanging.

"I-really-can't-stay," Jack emphasized once again, tapping the end of her nose with his index finger.

"You can't use that old excuse on me," Samantha said in a light warning tone.

Jack laughed, pulling the finger away, and then proceeded to use it to trace a line along her cheek. "Hmmm…" He liked the feel of her skin. "But like you said… it's cold out there…"

"Oh yes…" she murmured as he wrapped his arms around her. "Can't you stay awhile longer?"

"Well… I really shouldn't…" He said, knowing how useless his protestations were against her. He looked deep into her brown eyes and knew he really could find some more time. "All right," and he kissed her waiting lips delicately.

"I'll make it worth your while…"Samantha whispered against his mouth, encouraging him to kiss her again. He happily obliged.

She pulled away and smiled at the dreamy look on Jack's face. "Well…?"

He squeezed her tighter. "Mmmm," he said huskily. "Do that again…"

Outside, more snowflakes softly and silently fell, and it was still cold.

Much too cold to be in.

**The End**

'Baby, It's Cold Outside', lyrics by F. Loesser.


End file.
